


Ring

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Ring





	Ring

Eames glances towards Arthur for the verdict but instead finds the point-man pointedly ignoring their surrounds, preoccupied with his hand. 

“Alright?”

Arthur’s answer is a question as he holds up his left hand and the gold band on the fourth finger glints.

Eames glances down at his own hand.

“Bugger.”

* * *


End file.
